Waiting For The Chosen One
by Trish
Summary: The Power of One from Slowking's POV.


__

Waiting For The Chosen One

By Trish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does. This story is purely for entertainment.

The ocean waves glistened in the morning sun as I stepped out from my cave. I took a sweeping view of the surrounding landscape. In the distance, three ancient volcanic islands rose up from the sea, lying at equal intervals from each other. The island where I lived, was covered with carpets of tropical flowers. It all looked so peaceful, yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go wrong.

I am Slowking, keeper of the shrine of the Great Guardian, Lugia. It is my duty to maintain the shrine and to help guide the Chosen One if an ancient legend ever comes true.

A passing Pidgeot once asked me why us Slowkings were chosen to fill such an important position. After all, everyone knows that the members of the Slow species are not the intellectuals of the Pokémon world. It hurts to admit it, but it's true. I once visited one of my cousins, Slowpoke, and we never got past saying 'hello'. My brethren have given us a poor reputation. We Slowkings are different. We are not as numerous and we _do_ have brains. We can speak the language of humans, and we can use our psychic powers just as effectively as any Alakazam.

We were chosen because we can communicate with humans in their own tongue. The keeper of the shrine would be ineffective if the Chosen One cannot understand it. We were also chosen because we can stay in the one place for _long_ periods and not get bored.

It doesn't bother me that I have never travelled very far beyond the island. I don't feel cheated that I'm in this important position and that absolutely nothing has happened. Yet. Nor do I bemoan the fact that I am the only living creature on this island. I'm never lonely, I keep myself company. One good thing about talking to yourself - I never lose an argument.

I say the words of the legend to myself:

__

'Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning.

Lest these Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash.

Though the water's Great Guardian shall rise to quell the fighting,

Alone its song will fail and thus the world will turn to Ash.

Oh, Chosen One! Into thine hands bring together all three,

The treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea.

From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take.

For between Life and Death, all the difference you'll make.

Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong,

And the world will be healed by the guardian song.'

Did any humans believe in the legend any more? None of my ancestors had ever met Lugia. I've been told by passing birds that the inhabitants of Shamuti Island still observe the rituals surrounding the legend. But as to whether they truly believe…..

The weather has changed for the worse. I glance up to see a monstrous flying object in the sky. It attacks Fire Island, forcing the Legendary Bird of Fire, Moltres out of its home. Moltres tries to retaliate, but is captured and taken aboard the strange craft. I shiver as I now know why I had felt so uneasy this morning. '_Disturb not the harmony of Fire_'….The legend was beginning to unfold.

Events started to move more swiftly. With the disappearance of Moltres, the Titan of Lightning, Zapdos has awakened, and was now moving to take over Fire Island. Lightning bolts light up the night sky. The earth's natural harmony has been disturbed. The strange craft made its way to Fire Island, where after a short battle, Zapdos was also captured. I sigh - the second Titan had been captured. I realise what the strange craft is trying to do - bring the ancient legend to life. But did this person realise what the consequences of his action will be?

If the legend told the truth, the destruction of the world would occur, except for the actions of the Chosen One. But the Chosen One is not here, and things were deteriorating rapidly. I close my eyes and pray. '_Where are you? We need you now…'_

The third Legendary Bird, Articuno soon appears, and the effects are felt immediately. It begins to snow and the Titan freezes the oceans of the world. In a few minutes I'm standing waist-deep in the snow and my crown is covered in it. Five minutes later, I'm freezing and quickly shake it off. I wish Articuno had given me some warning - I wasn't dressed for this type of weather! I love my red and white ruffle, but it doesn't keep me warm. "I need pants," I mutter. I slowly make my way to the shrine, where I am to wait for the Chosen One.

When I reach the shrine, Moltres and Zapdos have managed to escape from the craft which crashes some distance away. They are now sparring with Articuno. Unless the Chosen One comes soon, I will be witnessing the end of the world. Suddenly a huge water spout erupts from the ice and wends its way to my island. As it reaches me, it dies down as quickly as it had started, depositing its cargo of a boat and its passengers. Four humans and two Pokémon land at my feet.

I scan over the little group as they recover. The party consists of two boys, two girls, a Pikachu and a Togepi. I use my psychic powers to find out who they are, the eldest is the young boy called Tracey with a red headband in his dark hair. Next to him is Melody, a native from Shamuti Island with long brown hair. She is dressed in the traditional costume of the Festival Maiden. Beside her, is Misty, with her red hair in a side ponytail. She is cradling a baby egg Pokémon, Togepi. I smile, it is nice to see a baby Pokémon around.

My gaze rests on the young boy lying in front of me. He is twelve years old, with black hair under a red cap, and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a blue jacket over a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Green, fingerless gloves complete the outfit. My breath catches in my throat. He is here. He has come. I finally meet the Chosen One.

The tiny yellow Pikachu next to him, nudges him with a small squeak. The boy looks up and our eyes meet. It is time to play my role in the legend.

"Take the treasure and put it there," I tell him, indicating the shrine behind me.

"You can talk?" The surprise is evident in his voice. Guess he hasn't met any talking Slowkings before.

"Pika Pika." His tiny companion reminds him of the task at hand.

"Oh right."

""Pikachu!" 

I follow as the boy and the small mouse go up to the shrine. He takes a look through the three apertures in the shrine. I watch as he takes a sphere from his pocket, it is the Fire Sphere and it glows with an unearthly radiance in his hand. I grin in triumph, _'he **is**_ _the One.'_ The Fire Sphere is placed in the correct holder, as is the Lightning Sphere. "So, you're Ash!" I ask him. Ash jumps back rather startled. "You're one treasure short."

"Yeah, I know. But….how d'ya know my name?"

Easy. I'm psychic. Plus there's the fact that his name is mentioned in the Legend. But before I can answer, the peace is shattered by the Legendary Birds battling ever closer to the island. Ash rushes to the edge of the island and flings his arms out wide. "CUT IT OUT!" he yells desperately.

Suddenly a huge water spout erupts from the ice, knocking the three combatants in all directions. A huge shape is seen swimming up the spout, the waters parting to reveal a creature that I'd never thought I would see. A graceful white bird pokémon with blue markings and blue spikes on its back. "The Great Guardian, Lugia!" I stammer in amazement.

I was not the only one who was astonished. "I can't believe it!" Melody gasped, unable to comprehend that what she thought was an old folk tale, was now a reality.

"Lugia?" breathes Ash.

"Pikaa…"

Lugia opens his mouth and a beautiful melody drifts through the air. The four Legendary Birds then commence battle. My four companions are getting worried as am I. '_Though the water's Great Guardian shall rise to quell the fighting. Alone its song shall fail and thus the world will turn to Ash.' _I don't know how long Lugia will be able to outlast his three attackers without help. Plus, Ash had only collected two of the three spheres.

Ash has yet to realise his significance in the Legend. He thinks that he is only in this position because he was picked out of the crowd to take part in a ritual performed for the tourists. He is the _true_ Chosen One as stated in the Legend, and therefore the only person who can help save the world. Only he can collect the third sphere. But I cannot tell him, for he must realise it himself. My role is only to prompt him towards the revelation, and then to guide him. For Ash to succeed in his task, he must do one thing. He must believe in himself.

I barely hear Melody repeat the words of the Legend. "This looks bad," I mutter.

Lugia is soon overpowered and he crashes through the thick ice, disappearing from sight. An icy blast from Articuno soon seals the entry hole.

My companions are frantically discussing what options they had. I remind them that the only person who can do anything was the Chosen One mentioned in the Legend. The Chosen One would help the Great Guardian.

"But the Legend says that its song will _fail_!" Melody shoots back.

"And thus the Earth will turn to Ash."

Melody protests that it will be impossible to find the Chosen One in time, how do they know where to look? Just then Misty brightens up. "It's right in the Legend! The Earth shall turn to _Ash_!" Everyone's attention is now on the young boy in question.

"Ash, it's talking about _you_!" Tracey said in awe.

Finally, they realise the true meaning of the Legend. Maybe this world will be saved after all.

The shock is evident on Ash's face. "_I'm_….the Chosen One?" he gasps.

Pikachu nods her little head. "Pika Pikachu." His pokémon already knew. In fact, they had always known. I wait nervously for his decision. What would it be - Life or Death?

Ash takes a backward step. "W.w.wait a minute….Training Pokémon is tough enough. But saving the world is _way _too hard!" The fear and uncertainty is evident in his face and voice. He doesn't believe that he can do it. His friends rush to reassure him.

"I know it doesn't sound easy, Ash." Misty began.

"But you're the only one who matches the legend perfectly," Tracey finished. "What d'ya say?"

"Well…right now I wish my mom had named me Bob instead of Ash."

I remain silent as Misty, Tracey and Melody continue to reassure Ash. This is a decision that he alone must make. Ash seems rather freaked out by the whole thing. Not that I blame him. How many kids his age find themselves in the middle of what looks like Armageddon, and are then told that the fate of the world rests in their hands? How many kids are told that their name is part of an ancient legend? Saving the world is a huge task for anyone, especially if you're a twelve year old boy.

I'm interrupted in my thoughts by Melody who realises that Lugia's song is the same one that she plays in the festival. She takes out a shell flute and begins playing. As the song reaches its conclusion, a huge geyser erupts from the ice to reveal Lugia, restored and refreshed.

Lugia begins speaking, his deep melodious voice surrounding us. He reminds Ash that he must be the one to collect the final sphere. Only when in the hands of the Chosen One, will the power of the spheres awaken.

Ash looks out towards Ice Island, and the three battling birds. "I have to go…._there_?" he quavers.

"The choice is yours. You must go only where your heart leads."

Conflicting emotions chase over Ash's face as he continues to gaze at the Island. "Maybe….I….", he hesitates as the battle comes very close to where we're standing. A small gasp escapes from him.

Pikachu tugs gently on his jeans. "Pikachu," she chirps softly. Ash looks down at his tiny companion, and sees the love, trust, and faith in him shown clearly in her big brown eyes.

"I….can?" he whispers.

She nods her head. "_Pika," (Yes),_ she squeaks firmly.

Beams of light shoot out from his waist, startling Ash. He is suddenly surrounded by more Pokémon; a Charizard, Snorlax, Squirtle, Lapras and a Bulbasaur. The expressions on their faces match those shown by Pikachu.

Ash brightens a little. "You…think so too?"

His pokémon answer in the affirmative. (_We **know** you can). _Ash is deeply touched by the devotion of his pokéfriends as is everyone else.

"Okay!" Ash's voice begins to waver slightly as he tries to keep his emotions under control. I think this whole business is starting to overwhelm him. "I'll do whatever it takes to get that third treasure!" he declares, fighting back tears. "But….what if I mess up? What if….I…." The tears are flowing freely now.

"You can do it." Misty vows.

"We know you can!" Melody adds.

With these statements, Ash's tears stop, and he looks up with a confident smile. "Yeah, you're right. I _can _do it. I'm the Chosen One!"

All we can do is wait while he sets off with his pokémon and Lugia. I just hope that Ash can overcome whatever Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres throw his way. Time seems to drag, finally we see Lugia returning with Ash on his back, fighting the birds all the way. Soon, the three opponents are out of the action, and it seems that we're home free. 

Just then a loud explosion rocks the island, and strange flying squares are heading for Lugia. He manages to destroy them, only to find other ones are replacing them. The Great Guardian is soon outnumbered, and the squares start to form a trap around him. In a rage, Lugia fires powerful beams from his mouth, the attacks going all over the place. One beam heads for the strange craft which explodes in a gigantic fireball, lighting up the night sky. As a result, the squares drop away, drained of whatever energy they had. Lugia has won, he is safe.

But the recent struggle and the prolonged fighting against the Legendary Birds has greatly sapped Lugia's strength. We watch in horror as both he and Ash plunge down through the ice and into the freezing waters below. Neither one surfaces. My heart sinks, it is all over. It seems that neither one has survived the fall; Lugia was clearly exhausted and Ash will not last long in the icy waters. He was _so _close to saving the world. But now he is gone, and the end of the world is certain.

Suddenly, five huge water spouts shoot up to the night sky, making the crowds of Pokémon that have gathered tremble in fear. The winds pick up, the palm trees swaying violently. I have always wondered how the world was going to end, guess I'm about to find out.

Melody hands her flute to a surprised Misty. "Here. Take this."

"Huh?"

"Legend or not, Ash can't do this alone." 

Misty is silent for a moment, then shakes her head. "Uh uh. You'll have to play Lugia's Song. _I'll _go look for him." With these words she hands it back, her eyes glistening. "And Ash is never really alone 'coz he's got….me." The two girls share an understanding gaze and a clasp of friendship; then leaving her backpack and Togepi with us, Misty runs down the stairs.

Tracey grins at me. "She finally admits it. She loves him," he whispers before following. I smile too, this will make a wonderful story to tell their children. It will be just like a fairytale, only difference being that Mummy saved Daddy. No, I'm not making this up; there's no doubt about it. Ash and Misty are destined to be together - no matter how much they try to deny it. Oh, I know _all_ about those two - I know what their true feelings are, and what the future holds for them. Sometimes it's nice being psychic.

Once again, time seems to slow to a crawl as we wait. Togepi has clambered up onto my crown and is happily toddling around its perimeter. I stiffen as I hear footsteps slowly approaching, and slowly turn towards the sound. A smile breaks out on my face as I see Ash, alive and well, making his way towards us. I'm not the only pokémon who's thrilled about seeing him. Togepi is bouncing around on my crown, trilling happily that "Daddy" is okay.

I join Ash at the shrine and watch as he places the third and final treasure into place. Brilliant light flashes from them, blinding us. When my sight returns, I see that the tablet has turned a brilliant shade of green. I nod to Melody, she knows what to do. As she begins playing the hauntingly beautiful melody, green water flows from the shrine, washing over where we are standing and down off the island. The stone pillars around the shrine are also green and glow in time with the music. 

We stand in silence as we watch the most amazing transformation taking place. The flowing green water is spreading everywhere, melting the ice back into water. The green water also has the power to revive Pokémon, as all the Legendary Birds (including Lugia) once again take to the skies. What is different this time, is that they are in harmony with each other. Lugia has once again, taken Ash and Pikachu for a ride on his back, only this time, they are enjoying it. As the balance of nature is restored, the wild weather dies down and the water spouts soon disappear.

As the song reaches its conclusion, the water gradually ceases to flow from the shrine, and the three Legendary Birds fly off to their separate islands. The final haunting notes die away, and Melody drops to her knees beside the shrine. Everything is back to normal, the sun is shining and the flowers are blooming. It seems like what had happened was a just a dream. But the presence of Lugia is proof that it wasn't. He drops Ash and Pikachu back with us, and makes his departure, telling the young trainer that the fate of the Earth could not have been in better hands. Soon after, Ash has a surprising but heartwarming reunion with his mother.

The time has come for my new friends to leave. Ash gives me a hug, thanking me for all my guidance and support. I'm embarrassed by this, I didn't do anything - in fact I should be thanking _him_. Ash has won my life long admiration, I have never seen such bravery and courage in a young boy before. Would anyone else have done what he did? Ash has a great future ahead of him, he will achieve everything he sets out to do - and more. His personal life will be happy and successful as well, with a loving wife and four children, as well as life-long friends. One thing's for sure - his children are going to have a hard time trying to follow in his footsteps. Before I wave them goodbye, I whisper something in Ash's ear. He smiles and nods, before leaving with the others.

A few days have passed since the Event, and I'm enjoying the peace. I spy a motorboat heading towards the island, and soon Melody comes up the stairs. We greet each other warmly, then she hands me a small package. "Ash said you wanted this." I unwrap the parcel with Melody's help, and I smile when the item is revealed. Next time Articuno goes nuts, I'll be prepared. I have pants.

__

Author's Note: _Well this is my first fanfic - after reading some of the stories here - I decided to give it a shot. So please read and review - and don't be too harsh! Criticisms are welcome as long as they are constructive - flames will be used to cook dinner. Personally, I think this story is very bad - I am a writer with little talent. I think it could be shorter. This is based on "The Power of One" - and I apologise if I got any of the details wrong. I also apologise if this fic is similar to another story - but this is my own work. Any comments or suggestions to _[TrishQuan@bigpond.com.au][1]

   [1]: mailto:TrishQuan@bigpond.com.au



End file.
